Oil
.]]NOTE: This Article is from the Tekkit Lite Wiki, and therefore accuracy might be off. Oil is a dark liquid found naturally in pools around the world (mainly in deserts) and can also be produced by an Oil Fabricator. The primary use of Oil is as a low grade fuel for Combustion Engines. It can also be refined into Fuel, a much more efficient fuel source. Oil can be manually transported using a Bucket, or transported automatically by using a Pump (BC), Engine (Needs to be stirling engine or better) and Waterproof Pipes or Water Pump Pipes. Oil Spawns Oil is spawned randomly around the world, in all biomes, as well as in water. It comes in the form of small, medium and large oil deposits. Massive oil spawns do occur, however they are extremely rare. *Small oil deposits contain up to 16 buckets of oil and are "common" in the desert biome, having a 3% chance of generating there. Large deserts usually contain several of these. They appear as small "ponds" of oil without a geyser. *Medium oil deposits consist of an oil bubble whose center is located between layers 20 and 30. They can be located on any biome and will appear with a geyser rising several blocks into the air. Directly beneath the center of the geyser is a chimney going straight down to the main pocket of oil. Medium oil deposits contain between 100 to 1,000 buckets of oil. *Large oil deposits also consist of an oil bubble whose center is located between layers 20 and 30, also in any biome. The geyser on a large oil deposit will extend higher into the air, also with a chimney going straight down to the main pocket of oil. Large deposits can contain many buckets of oil. The size of the geyser is a rough indicator of how much oil will be found beneath the surface. When pumping oil in the ocean, be aware that you will have to block off water source blocks to prevent them from interfering with your pump (you can easily do this with sand or cobblestone). You may also connect the pump to 2 tanks with pipes, where one tank already has oil and one has water. This separates the oil from the water efficiently and cheaply. Another item that can by utilized to separate water from oil is the Water Strainer, which destroys the water pumped into it when given a redstone signal, and generate EU when not. Extracting the Oil When oil has been found, you can use a bucket to gather it, although using a Pump (BC) for medium and large deposits is highly recommended. The pump will allow you to pipe out the oil via waterproof pipes to a tank, refinery, or combustion engine. While you can fuel combustion engines directly with oil, it is less efficient than Fuel. If the oil deposit one wishes to drain is underwater, it is advised to use the pump together with a Water Strainer, since it is able to separate the oil from the water, generating a little EU in the process. It is also recommended to power the Strainer with a Redstone signal, to destroy any excess water pumped into it as to not crash the whole system. Refining Oil To refine oil into fuel, it must be run through an Oil Refinery. This must be powered by an engine, conductive pipes or through the use of an Energy Link. From the refinery, fuel may be placed into a storage tank using waterproof pipes. Trivia *Sugar Cane will treat oil as water and will allow it to grow. *Oil will also hydrate farmland, tested. *Fish can be caught in oil. *Though oil acts like water (It even makes blue water parcticles) You can't use any of the "Infinite water" techniques on oil. *Oil has occasionally been seen in some far out areas of the End, floating in the air. It is currently unknown if this is a bug or a new feature. *Oil Seems to be invulunerable to, and absorbs, explosions. I.E. If you make a pillar of any material and place an oil source at the top, when you set off a nuke right next to the pillar, the pillar will be intact (as long as your pillar is not made of any glass-type blocks) with the oil still running alongside it. Making an oil layer wall around your base to protect from nukes is a feasible option, but remember that if the nukes are detonated one block away you may suffer minor structural damage, but considering almost any structure in that area (excluding reinforced stone, glass, and end portal frames) would not have any kind of remains, this is a reasonably decent option. *Oil acts like water in almost all ways. You can even create cobblestone generators with it, using oil instead of water. *Unlike Water, Oil can be placed in The Nether. this is useful for harvest large amount of obsidian. Gallery